warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormfur's Death (Alternate)
Feathertail's POV I ran as fast as I could. The plan didn't work, and now Sharptooth was attacking and it was all me and my friends' fault! Checking to make sure Crowpaw was behind me, I dashed on. I'm so worried for Crowpaw, since he was at the back of the cave, where it'll take longer to get to safety... Finally I made it to a cliff, where Sharptooth couldn't get me. I'm so glad Stormfur's safe, right next to me. Crowpaw's fast so he should be fine. Now I should think. What could I do? Frankly, I couldn't think of anything, and I was panicking because of, well, Sharptooth is attacking! I tried to find Crowpaw. There he was, in the middle of the cave. Why wasn't he running? Sharptooth was almost right next to him! I wanted to scream and run to him, but my mouth wouldn't open, and my paws wouldn't move either. I was frozen. Crowpaw, my beloved Crowpaw, was going to die. "Crowpaw," I whisper. I stare at him, my heart aching. Stormfur's POV I blinked at the scene in front of me. Everything had happened so fast, and now Crowpaw was being cornered by Sharptooth! How could the Clans be saved if the WindClan cat didn't make it back? I glanced at my sister Feathertail. Thank goodness she's safe. I hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid to save her love. The Clans needed her. You are the silver cat, Stormfur. You must save your friend and kill the mountain lion... Voices filled my mind. Faint, but getting clearer, and louder. I shake my head to clear it. What was wrong with me? I had failed to destroy Sharptooth. I couldn't be the silver cat. You are the silver cat, Stormfur. You must save your friend and kill the mountain lion... Wait. I started to understand. This was the way to save Crowpaw, make Feathertail happy, and save the Tribe all at once. Plus, it made sense to sacrifice me instead of Crowpaw, since I wasn't chosen for the quest anyway. Of course, Squirrelpaw wasn't either. But she loved Brambleclaw. I could tell. They deserved to be together, just like Feathertail and Crowpaw. Then again, I think I had feelings for Brook. Should I let myself live to be with her? I looked at Brook. My favorite Tribe cat. Maybe I love her. But she isn't supposed to mate with me anyway. I took a deep breath. Up there, on the ceiling. Perfect. I could dislodge the stalactite and it's positioned right on top of Sharptooth. It would fall and stab it and kill it, but then, I probably wouldn't survive. You are the silver cat, Stormfur. You must save your friend and kill the mountain lion... "I can hear the voices clearly now," I murmured to Feathertail. "This is for me to do, right now." Right as Sharptooth reaches out to kill Crowpaw, I leaped. Feathertail's POV I watched my brother, bewildered. He springed up and grabbed hold of a stalactite above me. What was he doing? My brain couldn't process it all. Then the sharp rock started falling. I watched in horror, unable to do anything. Stormfur let out a scream as he dropped from the ceiling. I wanted to scream along with him. Stormfur let go at the last second, letting the stalactite impale Sharptooth. I watched him hit the ground hard. My paws carried me down from the cliff before I noticed that they were doing that. I barely noticed the pain in my paws as they scraped on rock. I didn't even care if Sharptooth gets me. I just needed to make sure my brother was okay. Stormfur's eyes were closed. I sat next to him, sobbing as I press my muzzle into his fur. "Stormfur," I said desperately. "Are you okay?" Stormfur slowly blinked open his eyes to look at me. "Feathertail," he said gently. "You'll have to go on without me. Save the Clans!" "No! Stormfur! Don't leave me!" I gasped. "I won't," Stormfur's voice was barely audible. "I'll always be with you, I promise." His breathing became lighter. "Tell Brook I love her." His eyes closed. He didn't move again. I let out a wail of grief. Crowpaw was alive, but Stormfur was dead. Gone. Forever. I couldn't believe it. I felt Brook lie down beside me. I heard my friends talk, along with the rest of the Tribe. I ignored all of it. My face was pressed against Stormfur's fur for a long time, thinking of everything we'd been through together. My tears soaked his fur, but I didn't move from my spot. My brother was with StarClan now. After everything that had happened. from our birth to this moment I recalled. All those memories were precious, priceless to me. When I finally lifted my head, it was night. Crowpaw was watching me. He walked over and brushed his pelt against mine, and I pressed against him. He was comforting, his warm black fur. He led me out of the cave, into the crisp night sky. We were silent for a while. Watching the stars. I wondered which one Stormfur was. "Whatever happens, I'm glad we have each other," Crowpaw said to me. I closed my eyes and leaned into Crowpaw. "Me too," I murmured. *THE END* -- Cloudberry The RainWing Notes: Hope you enjoyed! And please don't edit. I'm actually kind of glad this ending didn't happen, because then there would be no Jayfeather, Lionblaze, or Hollyleaf. But it would be cool to see what the Erin Hunters would come up with after this!